


For Anthoine Hubert

by SportyMari



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sadness, This is for you Anthoine, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: This is for our new star in the sky.





	For Anthoine Hubert

**Author's Note:**

> #AH19

Charles returned to his hotel room after doing the necessary interviews, press conference, and etc. He was so tired and just wanted to hide under his covers forever. This weekend had been the third worst ever. He had lost yet another person he knew. 

He was shocked out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He opened the door and saw Pierre standing there with Lando, Carlos, Antonio, and Esteban. He gave them all a watery smile and let them in.

“Hey little Charles” Carlos gave him a hug. Lando nodded in agreement and hugged Charles afterwards.

“I hope you don’t mind I invited a few F2 drivers as well” Pierre said as he sat crisscrossed on the floor in front of the tv. 

“Of course not! The more the better the cuddles” 

“Hahaha if that isn’t a true statement” Antonio spoke up from where he was lounging like a cat on the couch. 

“Are you planning on letting anyone else sit on the couch?” Esteban looked at the Italian.

“Nope. After the horrible race we’ve had, everyone deserves to chill.”

“Ant, move your legs” Pierre pushed Antonio’s legs before he could complain.

“Gasly you are an evil one”

“We have come to join the depressing party in baby Charles’ room” Jack said as he and Tatiana came into the room. Walking in a minute behind them were Sean and Nyck. 

“Have some respect for our lost one” Tatiana smacked Jack.

“I’m sorry. It’s just this has completely messed up my brain and I haven’t been able to wrap my head around yet and I don’t think I ever will”

“He’d want us to carry on with our lives and continue with what we love” Antonio said where he was now supporting Pierre’s head on his lap. He was running his hand through his hair trying to soothe him. Charles didn’t understand why until he looked closer at Pierre. He was crying! 

“It still hurts that he’s gone” Tatiana fell on the ground where she was standing. 

“He was a bright light and now he won’t make us laugh and smile” Nick added.

“Actually, he had me make a compilation video of all the times we all had fun with him. Plus I added a few photos that Dorian and I found” Esteban said as he cake out of the bathroom where he had been crying to himself. 

“When?” 

“Last year but he kept sending me videos and pictures this year” 

“All the jokes we had, gone. All the pranks we pulled, gone” Nyck was crying against Jack. The others became somber again. They all turned to Charles when they heard a sniffle coming from his side of the room. 

“Oh baby Charles” Carlos enveloped Charles in a tight hug, the other boys and girl joined in and suddenly they were all crying and hugging each other. 

“Okay should we order pizza and watch a cringeworthy movie” Charles asked as they separated. 

“Yes please” Sean licked his lips hungrily and everyone cracked into laughter. 

If anyone had been paying attention, they would have felt a breeze behind them. A shadow smiled at them all before nodding and climbing out the window. It had been there watching and looking out for the racers inside the hotel room. Knowing it couldn’t talk or tell them it was okay was painful but at least it now knew they would be okay. 

“Did you see? How are they doing” another shadow asked the shadow.

“Our Monaco puppy and my friends have been hit hard by this. I wish there was a way to tell them I’m okay and that I want them to move on with their lives. To stop dwelling on the fact I am no longer there”

“Charles has not forgotten me. They will never forget you. The bigger guys raced for you and your memory as they did for me. Charles dedicated his first race victory to you.”

“I know. I saw. I was there watching him take his first win”

“I’m proud of him. He’s done what we cannot do any longer”

“Jules do you ever miss Formula 1? Does this helpless feeling ever go away?”

“No it doesn’t Anthoine. But now you can watch over them and make sure they are safe. As long as we are up here watching, they’ll be fine”

“Oh”

“Come on. The others have been waiting for us to return. I hear James is the cooking today”

“Afterwards, I want to race with you guys”

“You’re part of a bigger league now. Of course you can. We have all the time in the world” 

Charles looked up into the sky later and saw two brightly twinkling stars. He closed his eyes and whispered, 

“Thank you Jules and Anthoine for your friendship. I will race for you boys and I hope you’re doing well. Don’t let Niki, James, and Aryton outrace you. I miss you down here but every day I remind myself, you are watching over us and eating popcorn and criticizing our every mistakes”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: The one we lost too early and far too soon. The one who will be missed by everyone. The one who is probably sitting next to Jules watching reruns of the Formula 1 race so proud of his friend. The one probably racing with Niki, Jules, James, Ayrton and the other racers we’ve lost.


End file.
